Shattered Roses
by scarletladyy
Summary: The world has changed and one person is feeling the force of that more than anyone else.


Rose awoke with a dull and painful headache and a throbbing sensation all over her body. Clutching at her head, she felt dried blood and semen around the edges of her hair and daring to feel backwards, she discovered the semen was all over her once pristine hair. She looked at her naked body, there was dried blood on it.

Rose felt her skin and couldn't help but pick at the dried blood around the wounds, but this just opened some of the smaller ones up and stopped because she wasn't sure if she could afford to lose any more blood. Her face felt scratched and her breasts were damaged, covered with bruises, her nipples twisted out of shape from hours of abuse.

She could feel a pain in her bum and realised she was sitting on a plank of wood with nails in it, and her body felt heavy as she lifted it off, falling on her side and making peace with where she was. The room she was in smelt foul; it smelt of dead flesh and rotting bodies.

With a turn of her neck, Rose saw a lifeless body on its front in the corner. She gained strength and ran towards it to see if there was a pulse, but the body was cold and the person had clearly been dead for quite some time. Rose moved the body onto its back, pushed the hair off the woman's face and gasped in shock. It was her mother. Her mother was dead.

Cradling the body in her arms, Rose cried and cried, allowing the tears to fall over her damaged skin and onto what used to be her mother's kind and friendly face that would greet her when she came home from Hogwarts at Christmastime. Those moments Rose cherished, and kept close to her heart as a reminder of a world where everything was normal and sane, because she was now living in insanity.

As much as she wished for it, there was no hope for her father or ex-Auror Uncle Harry coming to her rescue; both had fled the country months ago after a run-in with the Ministry (which they had suspected was being infiltrated by Neo Death Eaters). They had told Hermione and Rose that they would be safe as long as they spent their time researching new methods and ways to cope with Dark Wizards abroad. Rose was just thankful this hadn't come about until adulthood as her Hogwarts years were golden memories. She had loved every minute of them and was completely unaware of the rising Darkness that was about to set itself on the world.

The door opened and a man with white-blond hair walked in; he looked around the same age as her father, but she didn't recognise him and her eyes were blurry from the tears.

"You killed my mother!" she screamed, defiantly.

"Nobody wanted her anyway you pathetic creature," he spat at her, sipping from a small whiskey glass.

"I did!" she sobbed, cuddling her mother harder.

The man smashed the glass against the opposite wall, causing Rose to jump. "DAMMIT GIRL!"

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" she whispered, fearing for her own safety. It was too late to fear for her mother.

"The name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And I knew your mother at school – always wanted to extract my revenge on that filthy mudblood, and now I have the bonus of taking it out on you too." The corner of his mouth twitched and Rose's eyes grew wide in fear.

"What have you done to me... to her?" Rose's eyes turned to her mother who was in a similar state as herself, but there was a slash across her neck that had long drained all the blood in her body.

"Only what you deserve. _Crucio_!" he said nonchalantly, but with enough venom for the spell to work effectively and put Rose in so much pain that she dropped her mother's delicate body and keeled over, writhing in pain as his laughter echoed around the room.

"No, please," she whispered, trying to plead to any merciful side he had left, but it seemed he did not as he continued the Cruciatus for quite some time, or at least, that's what it felt like to Rose.

Malfoy lifted the spell at long last. "You deserve to have nothing but boils donning your body, slashes across your face and to die a slow, painful death."

"How can you be like this? How can you be so cruel?" Rose got to her knees and cradled her mother once more, but Malfoy didn't seem to like that. He used his wand and bound her with wires around her wrists, and suspended her from the ceiling. He brought a table from the corner of the room underneath her feet, which her toes just reached.

"Please, I just want to -"

"I don't care."

Malfoy cast a stinging hex upon Rose's bare legs and took satisfaction in her bouncing up and down on the table, the wires cutting deep into her skin from the sudden movements. Her yells became screams and he silenced her as she felt her legs swelling up.

"What happened to you?" she asked him, trying to get into his psyche to see if there was anyway she could bring back the person he used to be.

Malfoy responded by attacking her mother's body with the Cruciatus curse, and laughed as the corpse of Hermione Weasley danced about on the floor.

Rose was mortified; it didn't matter anymore that the wires were cutting into her so much that blood was dripping down her arms, or that her legs were swollen and her feet ached from constantly being on tip-toe. It only mattered that the man in front of her was committing acts of such horror that any hope of getting out alive was seemingly shattered.

"That's my mother, you bastard! Please, leave her alone! I love her!"

He picked up on this and narrowed his eyes at her, his mouth twitching into a smirk again. Rose trembled as she realised he must be hatching a plan. She was suddenly taken off the table and the wires were removed from her wrists. Malfoy brutally pushed her to the floor, near her mother's feet and she felt a bone crack somewhere.

"If you love your mother so much, show me. Show me what she meant to you."

Rose looked up at him. "What? What do you mean?"

He didn't explain, he just grabbed her face viciously and spread her mothers legs with his feet, pushing Rose's face into the privates of Hermione's body.

"No," Rose tried to say, but her face was muffled by her mother's pussy. It was cold and Rose felt sick as he pushed her face further into it; she knew perfectly well what he wanted her to do, but she couldn't. "You're sick," she tried to say, but he kicked her repeatedly until she started to do as he asked.

In her mind, Rose was remembering happy times with her mother; like when Hermione had taught her to ride her bike and when Ron had taken her to Platform 9¾ on her very first day at Hogwarts.

Rose was soon kicked back into reality though; she had neglected what she was supposed to be doing, but it didn't last long as he dragged her up by her hair and smashed her face into the wall. Fresh blood seeped down Rose's chin, her lip having been split whilst her chin felt damaged from the impact.

Malfoy caught the blood on his finger and Rose felt her mouth being forced open. "Lick." was all he said, and out of fear she cleaned his finger free of all of her blood that was on it, feeling nauseous as she swallowed it all down.

The rotting stench of the body in the room made Rose vomit day after day, and day after day he refused to clean it up. She was living in a shithole, quite literally since she had nowhere else to go to the toilet. Rose often wondered how Malfoy could stand being in the room at all, and she was sure she would get ill from it at some point.

He came in to torment her at least once a day, but there had been times where he had just left her without food and water for days on end. Those were the days Rose struggled to get through at all, praying and wishing for rescue, but that hope was dwindling each minute she spent there. The room was dark and the smell was stifling; most of her happy memories she had so far used to keep her sane were now gone, leaving her with memories that were now shattered beyond disbelief.

One of the things Rose hated, more than anything, was that Malfoy liked to rape her; when he took her anal virginity he revelled in her screams, not silencing her for he seemed to get off on it. The bleeding that night was so much that she passed out, fearing for her own life, but he patched her up the bare minimum that would keep her alive but in great pain. The coldness from the floor she lay on pressed into her wounds and sent shivers down her back, making her shake with chills and fear.

Sometimes he made her continue that vile act on her dead mother, and he had threatened once or twice about forcing Rose to fuck her properly. So far, that day had not come and she checked what he brought in with him to see if that day would be the day. Rose wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it, if it ever came to that as she felt her sanity slipping away each time she was forced to service her own mother's corpse with her rotting flesh. The saddest thing for Rose was that she couldn't even remember what her mother looked like, before this had all happened. Her memories were plagued since she had died and it tore her up inside; it felt as though he was ripping out her innards and her memories, and those were things she never thought Malfoy would be able to get at but he had played with her mind so much since she had been here that she had unknowingly let him into it.

Rose had been locked in the windowless room for so long that the smell of her mother's rotting body was disgustingly foul and when Malfoy came in, the smell often brought flies from outside and they surrounded her body. Rose was only glad that there were no maggots - she didn't want to witness that, not that anything was really a shock to her anymore after all she had been through. Her mind blanked every time she was forced to do these degrading acts; she tried to forget she was doing them and just get on with it but some days that was harder than it sounded; not being able to block it out was painful and if anything else was ridding her of her sanity, it wasn't quite as fast forcing her to service her mother's rotting corpse.

The food she did get was little, usually once a day and only water and bread, though not enough to quench her thirst or stop her stomach from rumbling during the nights, and with the smell of the body she constantly felt nauseous. Malfoy liked to masturbate into her food before he gave it to her, knowing she couldn't refuse it as she would then face starvation, though she was nearing it as it was. She was starting to wonder if what she did get would even make a difference as it now hurt to lie down. Her bones cracked against the concrete causing searing pain for her, so sleep was usually very hard to get. She had no tastebuds anymore, the smell had gotten rid of those entirely so eating was a chore, a horrible chore that she wished she didn't have to do, but it was the only way she would be able to stay alive.

Rose had scars all over her body, but most notably her face; it was scarred for life and should she ever get out of here, she knew she would not be viewed as attractive anymore. There hadn't been anyone special so far which Rose was partly grateful for as she wouldn't want a lover of hers to see her so disfigured. Malfoy had even burnt her neck and shoulders, just so she felt even worse about herself. The tears never stopped coming; she had thought she'd be emptied of them by now, but they were there and they didn't stop and Rose hated it; she knew it showed weakness and that he was happy everytime he saw her miserable and crying. She knew that whatever had happened to this man must have been life-changing and devastating to make him act so cruel and vicious towards another human being and that he was lost, forever lost - completely beyond saving.

"Oi," Malfoy roughly opened the door and slammed it behind him, carrying a penis-shaped device in his hands; Rose was petrified – this was the day she had feared most. She was too weak to protest, but it wasn't what she had thought. The dildo went inside of her, he shoved it up with no mercy and used his wand to turn it on. It vibrated and Rose felt sensations down there that she hadn't felt in a long time.

He tied her up to a chair with the dildo inserted and a little vibrator rubbing her clitoris. Malfoy then turned the chair so it was facing Hermione's body, and he kicked it as he neared her, forcing Rose to protest.

Malfoy again got his wand and cast the spell _Incendio_ on Hermione's body, burning the flesh making the smell surround the room.

"You can't do that," Rose panted as the sensations made her feel amazing, but her mind was in turmoil - she was confused and she felt disorientated. She never thought he would be as sick to make her get off on the burning of her own mother's body.

Tears streamed down Rose's cheeks as her inability to prevent what was happening to her pussy but she tried to focus her mind on anything else.

As the body was fully alight, her orgasm approached and she screamed '_No_' as she came, hating herself for what was happening, for what she was getting off on.

"You know," Draco had his hands in his pockets after she had come. "Since she's well and truly dead, I don't think I even need you anymore."

Rose panicked. "No, please, spare me," she begged and whimpered, staring at him with tearstains down her face, trying to plead with her eyes.

Draco flicked his wand and the chair Rose was on was set alight, just as her mother's body was, and she screamed and screamed as he walked out of the door.


End file.
